1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ratchet wrench, in particular to an adjustment structure for controlling rotation condition of ratchet mechanism of the ratchet wrench. The ratchet mechanism can be stuck or released for controlling the rotation condition.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are two species of wrenches which are market available. One is provided with ratchet mechanism. In manipulation, user can pull the ratchet wrench back and forth for rotating threaded member and tightening or releasing the threaded member. Though the ratchet wrench is easy to use, however, the affordable maximum torsional force of the wrench is diminished. The other wrench is provided without ratchet mechanism. This kind of wrench is usually provided in single piece, so that structure strength of the wrench is strengthened. However, without ratchet mechanism, the wrench is not easy to use.
Each wrench mentioned above has specialized advantages. Therefore, user can choose the corresponding wrench for a particular work condition. However, for managing unpredictable situations, user has to prepare both of the wrenches.
The present invention is, therefore, arisen to obviate or at least mitigate the above mentioned disadvantages.